The use of implantable prosthetic devices has gained acceptance over the last thirty years as a reliable treatment for people afflicted with diseased or damaged joints. The design of these implants has progressed to the point where patients are leading pain free, relatively active lives. As the life expectancy of implant recipients has increased, it has been found that the bond between the implant and the bone degrades, necessitating further corrective surgery. We propose to develop a novel organo-calcium precursor for use in depositing films of calcium phosphate hydroxyapatite on implants by chemical vapor deposition. The hydroxyapatite is a major component of bone and it has been found that its use as a coating promotes bonding between the bone and the implant, thereby fully incorporating the device into the living tissue. Chemical vapor deposition will provide a conformal, uniform coating that will maximize the benefits of using hydroxyapatite and will also provide an economical, high volume means to deposit the material.